The dragons curse
by Night fury fire
Summary: Hiccup has had enough of life on berk. He wants to live with toothless away from all who hate him. But when he fakes his death he soon finds out that his new life is not so perfect. Especially when he is cursed by a witch! Now hiccup must find a way to reverse the bizarre curse which has turned his life upside down. As well as meeting some mysterious characters along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my new fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! It's told from different points of view.

The dragons curse

Introduction

Hiccup slowly put his hand on to the deadly nadders snout. She purred, smoothing down her tail spikes. He had had enough of berk and his life on it. He was going to rescue his dragon and save all the people he hated. "Hiccup" said a voice from behind him. It was astrid the only person he truly liked. Ever since toothless had rescued him from the monstrous nightmare, the entire island had found out he was on their side. He was in shame, beaten up and outcast. Now his best friend toothless had been abducted by his father, and was slowly guiding them to the nest, and to their doom. Astrid knew what he was doing. "No, hiccup, you can't!" She cried. "I have to" said hiccup in a low sad voice. "Take me with you" begged astrid. Hiccup looked into her teary blue eyes and held out his hand. Astrid walked over and took it, giving him a short sweet kiss on the cheek. They both got onto the back of the nadder and and began their flight to the dragons nest.

Chapter 1

Hiccup was a small runt of a boy. He was bullied and pushed around all his life by his peers, his father and pretty much everyone. He had never had a friend. Until he met toothless. An incredibly dangerous dragon, a night fury. But he could never of imagined that dragon could have come to his rescue. Hiccups father stoick had threatened to kill the beast if he had not told him the location of the nest. But when hiccup had told him that only a dragon could find the nest he had taken toothless to guild him. But he had never listened to his son about the queen, the red death ruler of all the dragons. "That dragon will be killed when we've destroyed the nest". Hiccup had shouted in protest with tears falling from his eyes before stoick pushed him to the ground. "Your not a viking" he'd growled. "Your not my son".

(Hiccups PoV)

Flames were leaping from the boats all around us. The other Vikings and astrid were distracting the queen. "Hang in there bud I'll get you out" I coughed becoming weak from the smoke. Toothless was desperately yanking at the chains he was bound in.

(Astrids PoV)

The red death swung its bludgeon like tail in anger. It hit the boats creating a domino effect knocking one boat after another. I watched in horror as the boat with hiccup and toothless on swerved violently sideways. The two plunged into the water. "Hiccup!" I screamed.

(Toothless's PoV)

The water was icey cold compared to the inferno like boat. I tried the shout to hiccup but all that came out was a gurgling scream. Hiccup and I yanked at the chains until with a snap they broke. I leapt to the surface of the water, laying hiccup down next to me. He was slightly unconscious and coughed gasping for air.

(Hiccups PoV)

I was alive. I had thought it was all over. Toothless nudged me and pointed his nose a the queen. "You got it bud" I smiled. I got up on to the saddle, then I saw stoick. He was looking deep into my eyes. He didn't say anything. He looked shooked but I could still see anger in his eyes. I glared back at him before taking to the skies. "Take, it down babe!" I heard astrid screaming. Suddenly I saw something the could be useful. "That thing has wings!" I said to toothless. "Let's see if it can use them!". Toothless dived from the skies and blew a mighty plasma blast, knocking the beast over with its sheer force. Enraged the queen spread her vast wings. They were ancient looking. As if they hadn't been used for a long time. She gave a flap and was in the air. "Well it can fly" I said.

(Toothless's PoV)

We spent a long time dodging sea stacks as the queen broke them behind us. Hiccup seemed to have a plan. We lured her up into the dark clouds. Their I was camouflaged like part of the sky itself. I began firing at her. It was like my mind and hiccups were perfectly in sync as we dodged every attack. When the queen finally caught sight of us we dived down. her mouth was open ready to strike. "Hold, toothless" said hiccup. I knew perfectly what he meant. "Now!" He yelled. I turned around, letting free the strongest plasma blast I could muster. The dragon roared as the plasma exploded at the back of her throat. She fell to the ground and exploded with a bang. We swerved through the fire, avoiding everything. And blended in the smoke. Panting for breath.

(Hiccups PoV)

I looked through the vale of smoke unable to see the other Vikings. I sighed. I knew I would slightly miss berk, in my heart. I took off my brown furry coat and tossed it into the dragons burning body below. And I guided toothless up to a tall nearby sea stack out of view. I crouched down out of sight. Toothless tilted his head and purred in confusion. I sighed sadly. "We can't go back to berk, bud" I said. "When they see that burned coat, they will think that I'm , that we're...d..dead". "And we can move on, and be together". Toothless hung his head, not protesting. The smoke was beginning to clear. I could just make out the beautiful blonde figure of astrid. There was a look of terror on her face. I sighed

"Goodbye astrid" I said to myself as a single tear rolled down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hiccups PoV)

We flew for a long time. What seemed for days. Up in the darkness of the clouds. Until we found a piece of land sticking up. We stopped and stretched our legs. "We'll rest here for tonight I said. Toothless spread his wings and yawned. The sun was setting on the landscape below. It was foggy, and Covered in amber coloured trees. "You don't get much views like this on berk do you bud" I sighed deeply. Toothless lay down and spread out his vast wing. I crawled next to him and tucked in his wing like a blanket. "Good night bud" I yawned. Toothless gave a soft purr. For a moment I began to think about berk. But after a while I began to block it out and drift into a deep sleep.

(Hiccups PoV)

Everywhere was dark. "Where am I?" I thought to myself. "Uh...hello?" I mumbled. "Hiccup?" Said a female voice. My eyes widened and I turned around. "Astrid!" I said. "Hiccup, your alive!" She cried with tears of joy. I ran to her. Ready to embrace her In a heartwarming hug. But as I ran close to her she burst into dust, fading into the the darkness of the room. "Astrid!" I screamed. Then the scene changed. This time I was running towards a cliff. I slammed my feet on the ground, but it was too late. I plunged off the side of the cliff and looked in horror at the scene below me. The red death was standing there with her mouth wide open. Slightly off in the distance I could see toothless chained up, my father standing next to him. He had a sword raised high above his head and was looking down at petrified toothless. "Dad no!" I yelled. He turned around and glared at me. "Your not my son" he growled. He brought the sword down on toothless. He and I both screamed. As if we felt the same pain. Then I fell into the mouth of the red death. She snapped it shut. I woke up with a scream. Toothless was trying to soothe me and was looking at me with worried eyes. My body was covered in sweat. I gave toothless a hug as I tried to hold in my tears. "It's ok bud" I said in a trembling voice. "It was just a nightmare".

(Astrids PoV)

I buried my face into my pillow and sobbed again. I had tried to comfort myself, but then my mind flooded with memories of the romantic flight. And my eyes flooded with tears. If only I had told him before he...died. If only I had said to him. "I love you". I looked down at the burned coat at the end of the bed. I picked it up and held it close to me, almost as if hiccup was still there wearing it. "I loved you" I whispered.

(Hiccups PoV)

I was tired the next morning. I hadn't been able to sleep after "the nightmare". I had held toothless close as he murmured in comfort. But I had wished astrid had been there lying beside me. But I knew after siding with the dragons and faking my death, I would never be able to return to berk. I sighed and looked out at the mountains in the distance. "What should we name this place bud?" I asked toothless. He was busy grooming himself and stuck his face under his front leg. "Itchy armpit it is!" I laughed. I took one more look at the mountain. "Should we just keep going?" I asked. Toothless seemed to kroon in agreement

(Toothless's PoV)

I was keen on a morning flight. But hiccup didn't seem himself. Last night he had woken up screaming and sweaty. I had heard him moaning In his sleep. And I thought I had heard the word "astrid". He got up on to my back and adjust the tail fin, and he took of. He headed for the direction of the mountains. But as we got closer we began to fly through thick fog. "Take it easy bud" he warned. I could see more clearly through the fog. We were very near the mountain and dangerously close to some rock sticking up. But I could do nothing, as hiccup was in control of me. "Watch out!" I yelled as we flew straight towards a rock. Hiccup eventually saw the rock through the fog and swerved upwards at the last moment. "Toothless, I can't see anything" hiccup yelled. I looked down at the ocean below and could just make out an island. I plunged downwards. "Woah, toothless, where are you taking me!" Shouted hiccup. But he seemed to trust me and let me take control the flight. We soon landed on the large rocky island. "Good job bud!" He said stroking my head. "We'll wait here until the fog clears up". As hiccup began to admire the scenery I picked up a scent. The scent was not of me or hiccup. It was a fresh scent of a stranger. I growled. We were not alone here.

(Unknown PoV)

I saw them. A boy, and a dragon. Trespassing on my island. They would pay for this!

(Hiccups PoV)

"What is it toothless?" I questioned. The dragon was growling low. "You!" Said a raspy voice. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see a small old woman. She looked slightly like gothi. "Your trespassing!" She yelled. "Oh I'm so sorry" I apologised. "We were just waiting for the fog to clear and we didn't know anyone else...". "Enough!" She growled. She began to rub her hands together and some sparks began to fly out!. "What in odins name!" I yelled. "Don't worry" she said. "This is just a.. Spell". "It will send you two back home and there may be some... 'Side affects'" she said with an evil smile. "Your a wit...". I was cut off as the witch set two bursts off light from either hand. Hitting me and toothless. I flew backwards. It was like I had been punched by stoick. The magic began to fill my body before it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Toothless's PoV)

I groaned and slightly opened my eyes. What in thors name had just happened. I was no longer on the island. The surroundings looked and smelled familiar. Then I remembered what the witch had said. That the spell would send us back home. Now I knew where we were. The forests of berk. "Hiccup?" I called. But the boy was nowhere to be seen. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my scales as I saw the figure lying in front of me.

(Hiccups PoV)

It was as if I had been woken from a deep sleep. "Uh...oh gods" I moaned. Toothless was looking down at me. "Hey bud, you ok?" I wheezed. "Uh, I'm fine" the dragon replied. "Great odins ghost!" I screamed, falling flat on my back. "T..toothless, you can talk!" I stuttered. "Well, I've always been able to talk, but you've never been like.. That". He gestured to a large puddle in front of me. With a trembling body I looked down at the water. A black yellow eyed night fury was staring back at me. I screamed and began hyperventilating. "Calm down, calm down!" Pleaded toothless. "What do you mean 'calm down' !?" I yelled. "I'm a night fury!" .

(Toothless's PoV)

"Be quiet!" I whispered loudly. "Can't you see we're back on berk!" . Hiccups eyes opened wide and he looked around. "Oh great!" He yelled. "I'm a dragon and we're back on berk!" . "Could this day possibly get any worse!?" . A monstrous nightmare approached from behind us. "Hey!" He yelled, clearly not afraid of us. "You're on my territory!". "Ok, apparently it could" growled hiccup. The monstrous nightmare roared in anger, setting his whole body on fire. "Use your plasma!" I yelled to hiccup. "How?" Whimpered hiccup. "Take a deep breath and let it out!". Hiccup inhaled, puffing out his chest. He gave a mighty blow and a small drop of plasma spurted out. The nightmare sniggered. Hiccup gave me an embarrassed smile. I rolled my eyes and shot a strong blast which knocked over the dragon. He hit a tree and shook his head. Deciding to back down and fly off." And that is how to breath fire " I panted.

(Hiccups PoV)

"Oh...gods, what are we going to do?" I moaned. "Please just calm down, we'll find a way out of this" begged toothless. "If I find that witch I will strangle her" I growled. "Wait a minute!" Said toothless. "That's it, the witch!" . "What?" I asked. "Well surely there must be some sort of antidote". "Um.. I don't know" I said unsurely. "Well it's worth a shot" said toothless. "Wait, no!" He frowned. "How will we get there, you can't ride me". "Actually, before you saved me from that monstrous nightmare in the arena I had made you a new tail" I said. "It should allow you to fly on your own". "But the problem is, I left it in a room in gobbers workshop". "Well the sun is going down" said toothless." We'll have to sneak into the village tonight".

(Astrids PoV)

"Astrid where were you?" Asked mom. "Uh I was... Nowhere" I sighed. She gave me a suspicious look as I went upstairs. I lay on my bed. Unable to sleep as usual. I took a long hard look at the ash covered coat at the end if the bed. "Hiccup must be alive" a hopeful but dwindling part of my mind said. "The hiccup I know...or knew, wouldn't die that way". I sighed sadly and walked over to the window. I looked at the slowly rising moon, and imagined a boy and his dragon flying across it. "Oh hiccup" I whimpered burying my face into my hands.

(Toothless's PoV)

I poked my head cautiously out of the trees and took a look at the plaza. "Is the cost clear?" Whispered hiccup behind me. "Yeah, come on". We carefully crept over to the workshop. When we arrived, hiccup nudged open a small door and dragged out the tail fin. "I hope this works" he said. "Me too" I said anxiously.

(Gobbers PoV)

"Thanks sven" I said lifting up the tools. Silent sven nodded, which I assumed meant "your welcome". It was a beautiful night and I was content as I made my way back to the workshop.

(Hiccups PoV)

It was hard work trying to get on the tail fin with no thumbs. But eventually I managed. Toothless admired it. It was just like his own tail. "Well, what are you waiting for, test it out". He and I both seemed quite excited and nervous. With a deep breath toothless flapped his wings and took off. I smiled. It was working. Toothless flew in a circle before coming to land again. "Yes it works!" He said. I roared in triumph. "Let's go" I said. But when we turned around, there was gobber.

(Gobbers PoV)

There were two! Two night furys! One I recognised as the dragon which saved hiccup and defeated the red death. But the other... Was I going mad? I didn't even know anymore!

(Toothless's PoV)

With a moan gobber fainted. His tools clanged on to the floor. We dared not to move. I listened, but thankfully no one seemed to have been woken up. "Come on before he wakes up!" Hiccup whispered loudly. I gave a flap of my wings and took off. It felt strange to be flying without a rider. "Wait!" Said hiccup. "How do I fly?". "Just run as fast as you can and once you fell yourself get airborne, flap your wings!". Hiccup did exactly what I had asked him. At first he was uneasy in the air. He almost fell back to the ground. But eventually he was up to the same level as me. "That was amazing!" I said, surprised he had got the hang of it so quickly. "Well it's not the first time I have flown" he smiled. "Let's go!" I said. And we flew off on a long flight


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When hiccup had defeated the red death stoick suddenly released how awfully he had been treating him. He wanted to make things better. He wanted to live in peace with the dragons. But when he found the coat, the only remains of the boy and his dragon, he knew that he now truly did not have a son. Why hadn't he listened to him? Why hadn't he been a good father, like valka had been a good mother? Now the red deaths fire had taken away something so precious to him. Someone who could not be replaced. His son.

(Astrids PoV)

"Chief" I said, knocking on the door. "Oh, hi astrid" he said rather sheepishly opening the door. His face was red. I knew that both he and I had been mourning over hiccups death. "Uh, gobber is asleep in the plaza" I said. We both walked down to the plaza. A small crowd of Vikings were gathered around him. "Out of my way" said stoick squeezing through. "Gobber" he said tapping the drooling man. Gobber awoke with a start. "Night furys!" He screamed. All of a sudden things began to get interesting.

(Stoicks PoV)

"What?!" A said taken aback. The thought of a night fury instantly reminded me of hiccup. "Two of them!" Gobber screeched. "In the plaza, last night!" . Astrid was looking down at gobber with wide eyes. "Are you sure this wasn't a dream" I sighed. "No it's deadly true" said gobber. "I saw them with my own eyes". "One of them was hiccups dragon" at the sound of hiccup I flinched. "For thors sake gobber you were dreaming!" I yelled and stormed off. Gobber was about to object until astrid bombarded him with questions.

(Toothless's PoV)

"Toothless" hiccup moaned. "My wings are hurting". "We're almost there, I can smell it" I said positively. "But, I have to pee" groaned hiccup. "Well just hold it" I growled with frustration. "And I'm really tired" he yawned. "For thors sake hiccup!" I yelled. "Stop making up excuses!". I could sense that he was nervous. But why wouldn't he be? After that witch had turned him into a dragon. "I'm sorry" said hiccup. "But, it's just, I don't want anything bad to happen to you" he whimpered. "Aww hiccup" I cooed, my mood changing instantly. "Nothing is going to happen to me, I'll be fine" I reassured him. Hiccup however still looked doubtful. "Hey look" said hiccup, pointed to the land in front of us. "It's itchy armpit!". "Oh yeah" I giggled, remembering the funny moment. "That means we're close" I said more seriously. "Can we please stop though" sighed hiccup. "My wings really are killing me". "Don't worry, you should get used to that" I said as we stopped for a well earned break.

(Hiccups PoV)

We stopped for a while to stretch our wings. "Come on" said toothless. "We better get going". I gulped and followed him. We flew for a while until we reached the mountains. Once again covered in fog. However with the eyesight of a night fury it was much easier to see through. "I think that's the island down there" said toothless. We both looked down at the island. "Well here goes nothing" I said nervously. Suddenly a large burst from the fog. A dragon like I had never seen before. Two other dragons flew next to it. A masked person poked their head up from behind. They looked at us. Then at the other dragons. "Boys" the woman said. "Fetch". The two dragons dived. Locking their claws onto us. I did my best to break free. But after that it was all a blur

(Astrids PoV)

I had asked gobber every question I could think of about the night furys. And he sincerely said he had seen them. One of them was toothless. And if toothless was alive, then surely hiccup was alive too. I ran back home as fast as my legs could carry me. When I got to my bedroom I grabbed a pencil and some paper and began to write. Pouring my heart and soul onto the page in front of me. When I was finished I grabbed the note and hiccups burned jacket, and made my way to the dragon fighting arena.

(Toothless's PoV)

I opened my eyes. I was in a dark and spacious area. My body was aching from the fight with the dragon. But he had won and brought me here. "Hiccup?" I coughed. "Toothless" he said opening his eyes lying nest to me. Then I heard a tapping noise and we were surrounded by fire, emitting from other dragons. The masked dragon rider appeared from the flames and began to approach us. Was this another witch? I didn't even want to know. I growled and shielded hiccup from the mysterious woman.

(Astrids PoV)

The arena was empty as usual. I approached one of the levers and pulled it down. With a clank the gate began to open. A deadly nadder walked out, bling in the sunlight. "Stormfly!" I squealed. The dragon looked at me and gave a happy roar. I walked into her pen and presented her with a basket of fish. Every since hiccup had tamed her, astrid had been secretly visiting stormfly. She was sweet, and was a comfort to her. When she was finished I gave her a scratch under her chin, were she always liked it.

(Stormflys PoV)

I was gals astrid had come back. I was starting to miss her. Today however she seemed less sad, but more serious. She sighed and sat down. "You remember, hiccup?" She sighed softly. I gave a low whimper. I would never forget hiccup. The first person to give me respect. And show me just how kind humans could be. But now, he was dead. "Well, I think he may still be alive" said astrid. My spines shot up as a spark of hope flew down my body. "Do you think" said astrid. "You could find him by smelling this". She lifted up a burned coat. I inhaled deeply. Despite the fact it was burned it still had a strong smell. I give a positive roar. "Do you think you can find him?!" Said astrid excitedly. "Yes!" I roared. Astrid got some rope and tied the jacket onto one foot. And onto the other, she tied a pice of paper. "Go stormfly!" She yelled. I ran out of the arena and gave I mighty flap of my wings. I was going to find hiccup, and make astrid proud.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hiccups PoV)

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. At least I was alive. For now. I winced as pain started to come to me. I knew if I was in my human body, I would be covered in cuts and bruises. With a moan I tried to open my eyes. "Hiccup?" Said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes fully to see toothless lying next to me. "Toothless" I sighed with relief. Thank Odin he was ok. Moments later we found ourselves being blocked by a ring of fire. The mysterious dragon rider approached us from the flames. Toothless who seemed to have more energy than me. Jumped across shielding me and growling.

(Toothless's PoV)

"Back off!" I yelled threatening to strike. "It's oookay" she said into a soothing voice. "I don't mean you any harm". "Back off witch!" I roared. "Witch?" She said confused. I nearly fell flat onto my back. I slowly began to back away. "Can you...understand me?" I whispered. The woman took of her mask. Revelling reddish brown hair and deep forest green eyes. She looked like hiccup. Hiccup could see that too. She bent down and patted his head. Somehow he looked calm and unafraid. "So, tell me about you" she said. Looking down at him.

(Hiccups PoV)

"Well.. That's toothless" I said gesturing over to him. "And..." I realised explaining myself would be tricky. "This may come as a shock to you". "But I'm not a dragon". She looked down at me with eager eyes. Clearly wanting to hear more. "I was cursed by a witch". "I'm actually one of you". "My names hiccup". "Hiccup!?" She said looking excitedly into my yellow eyes. "Hiccup horrendous haddock the third". I began to feel nervous like toothless. "Should..I...know you?!" I said. "No" she said her face becoming sad. "You were only a babe". "But a mother never forgets"

(Stormflys PoV)

I had been flying for a long long time. Pausing occasionally to sniff the coat attached to my leg. For the first hour or so things were seeming as hopeless as ever. But eventually I began to smell something far off in the distance. After all nadders were brilliant trackers. Now hours later, I decided to rest for awhile. Most other dragons would not have done this. But I would do anything for astrid, and hiccup too. "Don't worry hiccup" I said to myself. "I'm going to find you, no matter what it takes"

(Valkas PoV)

"It was a stormy night on berk"."the wind was howling". "I had you cradled in my arms". "You were crying because of the storm and all". "I remember holding you close and telling you to hush softly". "And you did". Hiccup and toothless were listening intently to the story. "Then with a bang a house nearby burst into flames". "Stoick screamed dragon attack and ran out brandishing his sword". "Later on during the attack most people were outside, helping defend the village". "Felt like I had to help". "And the last time I saw you.." I tried not to cry. "You where there in your cradle, crying". "I ruffled your hair and kissed you goodbye". "But moments later I felt myself being hauled upwards". "I was being captured... By a dragon". "And when I looked back, I saw a monstrous nightmare, set fire to a house, our house, with you inside". "And I screamed". "I saw stoick run inside". "And I thought you had both died".

(Hiccups PoV)

Toothless and were absolutely fascinated by the story. After all these years I thought my mother was dead. I had never believed she was alive. "But you are alive" she said to me. I nodded my head. "And stoick is alive". I nodded again. "Then that means only one thing". "Stoick saved you". I looked taken aback at my mother valka. The man I had been running from, had saved my life. "So when the monstrous nightmare brought me here" said valka. "To make a long story short, I found out that dragons were not as evil as we thought they were". I looked at toothless with awe. He had the same look in his eyes. "Now tell me your story" she said.

(Stormflys PoV)

The scent of hiccup was growing ever stronger. Perhaps I was flying to the place of his death. Perhaps I was flying where he had flown before. Or perhaps I was being lead to him, and he was indeed alive. My wings ached with every flap, as I followed the scent. I knew I would find him. Dead or alive. But hopefully alive.

(Toothless's PoV)

It had been a hard process of telling valka our story. At the end valka seemed sad. "Stoick loves you" she said to hiccup. "He's just never told you". "And it's okay to be different" she said. "All of us are different". "We're just too afraid to admit it". Hiccup embraced her in a tight looking hug. "I love you mom" he whispered. "I love you too" she said with tears in her eyes. "Whether your dragon, or human. I looked happily at the reunited couple. Secretly I wanted hiccup to stay a dragon. After all these years I had felt so alone. All I really wanted was another night fury. Valka wiped some tears from her face and turned to me. "I can't believe it" she said. "Another real live night fury!" . "...another?" I said rather shocked. Valka gave me an excited smile. "Follow me" she said. "I have something to show you"

(Hiccups PoV)

Valka lead us out of the large cave to a lush green landscape. Dragons were flying everywhere. Many of which I had never seen anything like in my life. "Incredible" I breathed. "For years I have been taming and rescuing sick, injured and orphaned dragons" said valka. "And then I bring them here, to sanctuary". "This is amazing" gasped toothless. "When I learned to talk to them, it was easy to train them, and well I became a bit of a dragon collector". I smirked. Wishing I could collect dragons. She lead us a long way. What seemed for miles, until we reached another cave. "Snowy" she called into the darkness. "Be careful" valka warned. "She's shy". A dragon appeared out of the darkness. She had reddish pink eyes which shone like rubies. She scales were the lightest grey. Almost white. But when she came into full view, it was obvious. She was a night fury!

(Astrids PoV)

I sighed looking out the window at the crescent moon. Stormfly had been missing all day. I wondered would she ever come back. Or would she spend her whole life searching for hiccup. Up the hill slightly away from her house, was the chiefs house. I could just make out a figure in the window. Stoick. But to my surprise he was sobbing loudly. Stoick the vast was crying! I wanted to comfort him. To tell him that hiccup was alive. If he wasn't alive as a human. Then he was still alive. In our hearts


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Snowys PoV)

I had always wonder why I was called a night fury. But now I knew. Staring into the eyes of the two black dragons which stood before me. "You.." I gasped. "Your night furys!" They looked at each other dumbfounded. "Snowy here, is an albino night fury" said valka. "Snowy, meet toothless and my son hiccup". "Son?" I was unaware that valka even had a son. Wait, how could her son be a dragon? Valka explained to me the unusual story of hiccup. And I turned to net toothless. "Odins beard, your tail" I said looking at the prosthetic tail wing. "Oh..um hiccup, made it for me" he stuttered. "It's amazing" I sighed. Toothless gave a sort of embarrassed giggle.

(Hiccups PoV)

Ever since the defeat of the red death things had just been getting weirder and weirder. I had become a night fury by being cursed by a witch. We go to find the witch and end up being captured by my long lost mother. Who happens to be a dragon whisperer and own a white albino night fury. Wow just wow. I was snapped out of my dream when I saw the look on toothless's face. Snowy was talking to valka, see was explaining things to her. Toothless was watching happily as he gave a contempt sigh. "Toothless, you ok?" I whispered to him. "I think...I think I'm... In love" said toothless with a deep sigh, staring at the white angel in front of him. I grinned playfully at him. "Perhaps we should talk to the king" snowy suggested. "Good idea" said valka. She guided us back even further, as toothless plucked up the courage to speak to snowy.

(Hiccups PoV)

Below us was a gorge covered in ice. I stared at the gigantic dragon inside. Like snowy it was white in colour, but had a reddish tinge on certain parts. "This is the heart of the nest" said valka. "Home to the great bewilderbeast". "Every nest has its queen, but this is the king!". Valka was right, it was at least two times larger than the red death. "With his icey breath, he covered our sanctuary". Valka pointed to the ceiling covered in ice. "He has and will protect all of us". Valka whistled to the dragon and he open his bright blue eyes. He stood up shaking snow off of him. As he began to walk over to us, toothless and snowys dragon instincts kicked in, and they bowed. Valka did too. The beast rose its head from the abyss. Staring at us deep in the eyes.

(The bewilderbeasts PoV)

Valka had called me from my sleep so I knew it must of been important. I got up and stretched as a sheet of fresh snow fell from me. But as I approached her I was surprised to see snowy and two other night furys, both black in colour. "Great king" said valka bowing before me. "We request your assistance". "Go on" I said as I puff of ice came out from me. It coated valkas hair, she chuckled and wiped it off. "This night fury, as bizarre as it seems, has been cursed by a witch". She pointed to the dark grey, yellow eyed night fury who gave me a nervous smile. "He is actually a human, and just so happens to be my son" she said. "Wow" I said trying to take this in. "Greetings son of valka" I smiled. "Hi" he said rather nervously. "What we want to ask is, how do you think we can solve this curse?" Said valka. "Well" I said. "If the witch has made the mistake of turning you into a night fury, then use that as your advantage". "Fight back!". "Can't you help us fight?" Said snowy. "After all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my own kind". The other dragon smiled at this. "Snowy, you know very well I cannot leave the nest unless there is a great distress". "But valka" I said turning to her. "If you find yourself in great trouble, call my name, and I will come". Valka smiled and nodded. And with that I went back to my sleep in the icey abyss.

(Stormflys PoV)

The smell of hiccup was very strong. I sucked in breaths using up my energy. The land around me was dull and covered in autumn trees. I came to an abrupt stop. I gasped as I saw a gigantic ice spikes that looked sharper then my tail. It looked dangerous and mysterious. But the smell was guiding me that way. "What on earth has hiccup been up to" I mumbled to myself. As I got closer I heard dragons voices and could just make out an opening. I tucked in my wings and dived, but as soon as I entered I came to a grinding halt as a tornado of dragons flew past me. "A...nest" I breathed. It was like no other nest I had seen. "Excuse me, did a boy named hiccup pass through here?" I tried to talk to a random dragon. But with the cacophony it was hard to even think straight.

(Toothless's PoV)

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked snowy, she actually seemed kind. of...interested in me. "Oh, all my life really" she said. "Valka rescued me when I was only a baby". "This place is amazing" I sighed. "Yeah, it sure is" she said gazing at the hoards of dragons, flying majestically. A nadder landed just in front of us. It looked tired and out of breath, and had something tied to each foot. It turned around and screeched in alarm. "Don't be afraid" said hiccup. "We won't hurt you". "Your night furys!" She screamed. "Wait" she said looking me straight in the eye. "Your..your...toothless!" She said joyfully. "Oh...yes" I said rather taken aback. "Where's hiccup?" She asked. "I have a very important message from astrid. "Astrid?!" Said hiccup steeping foreword. As I explained to the nadder what was going on valka untied the objects from her feet.

(Hiccups PoV)

I stared down at the burned coat which the nadder had been carrying. Now it could never fit me. I wondered how astrid had felt when she saw that. I was such a fool, to of left her. Valka handed me the other item. It was a note. With both excitement and dread, I began to unfold it and read.

Dear hiccup

If you are reading this then you are alive. I knew it. When I found that burned coat, I thought you had gone forever. I mourned for days. And I wasn't the only one. The usually busy berk was quite for some time after your 'death'. Your father has been mourning you. He has accepted that he was wrong. He misses you. I miss you. I love you. When gobber said he saw two night furys in the plaza, he said that one of them was toothless. Don't ask me about the other one. But I knew if toothless was alive then you would be too. So I sent stormfly here, to find you. Come back hiccup. I promise if you do then you will not be treated the way you were. You will be treated as a hero.

Love

Astrid

I put down the letter, with tears in my eyes. I had never forgotten astrid. And she had never forgotten me. It showed me how much of a fool I was. "Valka" I said turning to my mother. "You can put the witch on hold". "I need to go back to berk to see astrid and my dad". "And he needs to see you".


End file.
